Madness is Wonderful
by kittykiss1514
Summary: Jervis Tetch has a new cellmate named Alicia, a mass murdering psychopath. But they both have feelings for each other that isn't hate, anger, or sadness... Mad Hatter/OC
1. Chapter 1

Madness is Wonderful  
Chapter One

* * *

'_Alicia Lillian Arch -now known as Alice the Mad- has been witnessed killing six civilians, two children and four adults at story book land, in the Alice in Wonderland area_.' The news reporter, Jane Kilo, reported. Jervis Tetch, aka Mad Hatter, was watching the the TV in Arkham for five minutes now. It was his recreation time there, Jonathan Crane, aka Scarecrow, nor Edward Nigma, aka Riddler, were there. So he decided to watch some television.

"Curious and curiouser..." Jervis mumbled to himself, everyone's eyes were on the TV. 'Alice the mad' was on there shown to have blonde hair, blue eyes, an Alice dress with blood all over it, ripped up white tights (also covered in blood splashes), Mary Janes, and a black headband with a little bow on it. Jarvis gawked at the girl on the television, she was beautiful.  
"Hey Tetch! Found your girl, I bet she as crazy as you too!" Joker yelled at Jervis, completely embarrassing him. Everyone bursted in laughter, Joker's was the loudest.  
"Oh quiet you repulsive cad!" Jervis yelled at Joker, Joker kept laughing. Even Harvey Dent aka Two Face laughed.  
'We have just got news of Alicia coming to Arkham tomorrow evening, we wish the facility members at Arkham Asylum good luck with the new patient Alicia.' The new reporter finally said, then the TV turned off.  
"Alright rec time over!" One of the guards said pushing the rouges into the hallway, after that they were cuffed, then sent to their cells. A majority of the rouges and patients had cellmates, except for Jervis and few others. Oh how he hoped Alicia would be his cellmate, but that would just show Joker he was right. Jervis let out a deep, heavy sigh when he entered his cell, there were two empty beds, one was his, the other he hoped would be Alice's. He went to his bed and looked at the digital clock they supplied each "nightstand", beside that was a small radio that got many stations to rock, to pop, to heavy metal, to classical, ect. He turned on the radio to some Mozart.  
"Oh how I hope you'll be my cell mate Alice..." Jervis muttered to himself, setting on his bed. An hour later he fell asleep to the soothing tunes of Mozart.

**A/N: This may take a while to update the story every chapter, because I am making another story while doing this. Plzzzz review or you will have the dead bodies of the two children Alice killed. :) Mwahahahahahahahaha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**__**Madness is Wonderful

* * *

Chapter Two

Jervis woke up to the sounds of shackles down the hall. There were sudden outbursts from the other rouges, about all of them said something.

"Well looky here! It's miss Alice herself!" Firefly yelled seeing Alice walk down the hall, Jervis jerked up and looked thought his 12 by 12 inch window on the metal door.

"Hahaha she's a looker too!" Joker yelled, his cackling getting between his words.

"Mistah J!" Harleen Quinzel, aka Harley Quinn yelled at her cellmate/"lover" Joker, he just shrugged in response.

"That's a puzzle I'd like to solve..." Edward Nigma, aka Riddler cooed.

"Edward what's a riddle you don't want to solve?" Jonathon Crane, aka Scarecrow snapped.

"I wonder how long it'll take her to snap!" Waylen Jones, aka Killer croc yelled.

"She's already snapped pea brain!" Harvey Dent, aka Two face yelled at killer croc.

"Ugh will you guys stop talking about that girl that way! You all make me sick!" Pamela Isley, aka Poison Ivy yelled at all of them. Alice looked at Ivy though the cell window and smiled in gratitude, Ivy smiled back in return. They put Alice in Jervis' cell. He stared at her when she came in, when the guards left she plopped right down on her bed and let out a deep sigh.

"I don't think I heard you yell." Alice said five minutes after her being put in the cell, her voice was completely deadpan, with a hint of a British accent.

"No I did not yell, a majority of the inmates here is not very fond of me..." He muttered eying her, her golden blonde hair brushed to a side, she still had blood on her hands from the murders, it intrigued him. She was powerful, but seemingly uncomfortable, she curled up in her bed and got under the blankets. She faced the opposite direction from him, she was uncomfortable being at a strange place. She knew they could hear her if she talked in a normal tone, so she was worried she would be thought of as weird if she did what she had in mind, it was like high school. You had the populars, the freaks (even tho everyone here was a freak) the strange, the stranger, and the strangest.

"_My name is Alice Arch, but I suppose you know me as 'Alice the mad._'" Jervis heard a small voice in the back of his head.

"Wh-who's there?" Jervis muttered, making Alice turn in her bed to face Jervis, she grinned wide.

"_Who do you think this is Hattah? You are a snark or a boojum than a hattah, but as you said...we're all mad here._" The voice said again, but Alice's lips were moving as the voice continued.

"A-Alice? You are the voice?" Jervis asked.

"Yes."

"How, are you a metahuman? I thought you were just human, tho metas look like-"

"Quiet~!" She yelled, most of the inmates jumped at her sudden outburst, Joker and Harley Quinn's maniacal laughter surrounded the halls. Alice rolled her eyes, "You too clown..." She sighed trying to regain her patience. Joker herd Alice and snarled.

"You have a quite a temper Miss Alice." Jervis muttered, she chortled at his sudden outburst also.

"I get from the insanity." She smiled warmly, a small twinkle from her blue eyes. He chuckled at that.

"So you accept it?"

"Yeah, but the rest of this god forsaken world won't." She snarled, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"Ah my dear, they just don't understand us." He said giving her a warm smile, she half smiled at his kindness, still a little angry from the 'normals' not accepting them. "Well if I were you I'd get some rest, dinner is coming soon."

"Yeah" she said and yawned, "Hey Jervis?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks"


	3. Chapter 3

Madness is Wonderful

Chapter Three

* * *

It was dinner time, Alice got a good rest and she was heading towards the cafeteria. She got in the line for the women and she was next to Pamela and Harley.

"Hiya Alice!" Harley exclaimed, waving insanely at her.

"Hey Alice, how are you liking Arkham?" Pamela asked as they plopped what looked like mashed potatoes on her tray.

"It sucks, but my cellmate is nice." Alice replied as they put food on her tray. "Everyone else is mean, we'll except for you guys."

"Well everyone is making fun of Jervis, 'cause your his cellmate." Harley said, smiling bubbly as usual.

"We'll see you at rec time, I think you might want to sit by Jervis." Pam said getting out of line. Harley waved at her then skipped over to where Joker was sitting, Pam rolled her eyes and followed her.

"Alice! Over here!" Jervis yelled, waving his hand motioning her to come over there. She sat next to him and he smiled, "Alice these are my friends. Edward Nigma and Jonathan Crane."

"_Doctor_ Jonathan Crane..." Jonathan, aka Scarecrow said, rolling his eyes.

"It's a pleasure to be of your acquaintance Miss Alice." Edward Nigma, aka riddler said putting out a hand to shake. She shook it cautiously, "Don't worry I'm not joker, I don't have a joy buzzer or a tac on my hand." He chuckled.

"Why do they serve us slop?" Alice asked pointing at her food.

"Ah they just don't want us to be too strong so we don't try to escape." Jervis answered, smiling sincerely. "So do you have rec tomorrow?"

"I think so, but if I do they are probably watching me like a hawk..." She muttered, picking at her food.

"We'll look for you tomorrow during recreational time." Jonathan said with a slight smile. Then Joker plopped down next to Alice.

"Hi Ally!" Joker said, just almost the same tone as Harley.

"Where's Harley?" Alice asked, Jervis was glaring daggers at him.

"Oh she wanted to sit by Plant lady." Joker answered.

"Pamala."

"What ever...say Alice you maybe wanna hang out with the cool rouges tomorrow?" Joker asked gleefully.

"I was gonna hang out with Jervis." Alice replied awkwardly, Jervis narrowed his eyes at the clown.

"Why hang out with the freaks than hang out with the cooler freaks?"

"Cool?" Jervis sneered, glaring at Joker still. The clown sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I thought you would want to be cool in Arkham, but oh well." Joker shrugged and then sat by the other 'cool' rouges.


	4. Chapter 4

Madness is Wonderful

Chapter Four

* * *

"They're all idiots..." She muttered under her breath when dinner was over.

"Quite the contrariwise, I, Edward, and Jonathan are smart." Jervis added on to her statement.

"I meant the guards." She chuckled.

"I know, but it's nice to see you smile." Jervis said, smiling kindly to her, she blushed at this response. Then they were taken to their cells. Alice saw the radio and grinned, then put it on heavy metal. Jervis put his hands to his ears and glared.

"**CAN YOU TURN IT DOWN**?" He yelled, she nodded and turned it down. "How do you listen to that nonsense?"

"The same way you listen to joker's laugh: _bare with it._" She answered then jumped up happily. "Ooh it's time!"

"For what?" He asked, a puzzled look forming on his face.

"You'll see hatter." She said then changed the radio station to hear what was the Lobster's Quadrille. Jervis smiled at hearing this and turned it up to were the whole wing in the asylum could hear it. He held out a hand to dance with Alice, she took it happily as they started to waltz.

"_'Will you walk a little faster?' Said a whiting to a snail. 'There's a porpoise close behind us and he's treading on my tail' See how eagerly the lobsters and the turtles all advance, they're waiting on a shingle. Won't you join the dance? Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, won't you join the dance?_" Jervis sang along, Alice did also. Jervis heard the sweet little voice of Alice and his eyes widened. Her voice was light and lovely. His thoughts raced about her. He started to fall for her the day he saw her, but now he has fell down the rabbit hole about her.

"Gosh you two love birds, turn it down!" Clay face yelled, quite annoyed.

Harvey muttered something then flipped his coin, "Let them have their fun." He said, earning a blush from both Alice and Jervis.

The song finished moments later, both of them were smiling happily as they looked into each others eyes. Then he leaned forwards, and their lips met.


	5. Chapter 5

Madness is Wonderful

Chapter Five

* * *

_'Its finally happened! Oh frabjious day! Calooh! Callay!' _Jervis thought as his and Alice's lips met. She blushed for a moment then relaxed and closed her eyes. His eyes shut also, and her fingers ran through his hair. What surprised him next was her biting his lip, he pulled her closer when she did that, then they parted for air. She gasped and he did too. She never thought she would be with him, neither did she think she would be with a criminal.

"Wow..." She muttered, smiling. Her hand was on her chest, feeling how fast her heart was beating amazed her, but his was faster.

"I don't ever recall doing that...ever." Jervis said, amazed she ever done that with him.

"Same"

"Your too pretty to have never kissed anyone." He frowned, she frowned also.

"My whole family died in a fire when I was seven. One suicide attempt and I'm off to Rune-burg asylum." She explained, making Jervis give her a melancholy look. "After I was proven sane when I was nineteen, I was taken to an orphanage in London. Then I started to see visions again. Then I found out my therapist was the one that killed my family, then I killed him and came to America. Worst decision in my life."

"Why is that?" Jervis asked, she rolled her eyes and put her arms out. Signaling Arkham made the decision bad. He nodded and she continued.

"My visions are still with me, but when I came to America at the age of twenty-one I went on a killing spree, a year later I was caught and now I'm here." She said then sat down on her bed. He sat next to her and kissed her forehead, she gave a half smile, then he smiled back.

"If you never left England, I would still be the lonely hatter I was." Jervis explained, she nodded. He checked the clock, it was going on ten.

"It's getting late, we should go to bed..." She yawned then he went to his bed and laid down. She stood in front on his bed and looked at the ground."Jervis?"

"Yes Alice?"

"I'm a little scared to sleep alone tonight..."

"Oh, do you want to sleep in my bed with me?" Jervis asked scooting over, she nodded and laid next to him. He put the covers over her and she calmed down. "My dear Alice why are you scared?"

"The lunatics here are just a tad bit scary...so are the guards."

He chortled at her response, "Are you scared still?" He asked, pulling her closer, she shook her head.

"Not with you around..." She said smiling, "Good night Hattah" she said as her British accent showing.

"Good night sweet little Alice..." He said as she felt her silent breathing, she was asleep in his arms._ 'Good night my mad little girl...'_


	6. Chapter 6

Madness is Wonderful.

Chapter Six

* * *

"Good morning Jervis..." Alice yawned, turning in Jervis' arms so she could face him. His smile was warming to her, the overbite of his didn't bother her one bit.

"Good morning Alice." He cooed, "How are you this fine morning?" He asked smiling kindly.

"Good, and you?"

"Quite well knowing my Alice is alright." He answered and leaned in for a kiss, they're lips met for a brief second, then the alarm went off in the halls. They parted, her head jerked over towards the window.

"What's that?" Alice asked getting up and going to the window.

"Probably joker escaping again..." Jervis muttered then Alice grinned.

"We can escape too..." She grinned, and turned to Jervis. He furrowed his brow and shook his head.

"No no no we can't...how could we get the cell opened?" He asked.

'_Do not underestimate a meta-human_.' Alice said through telepathy in Jervis' head. He grinned then mouthed out "tomorrow", she nodded and grinned wide.

"C'mon freaks breakfast time!" A guard yelled as the cell doors opened, they went to breakfast and Alice and Jervis sat next to each other (of course), but a new person sat next to them: Doctor Hugo Strange.

"Hello Miss Alice." Hugo said smiling.

"And you are?" Alice said, eying the man.

"Doctor Hugo Strange, well you don't have to introduce yourself dear. We all know who you are." He smiled, Jervis waved at him. "Hello Mr. Tetch how are you today?" Hugo asked.

"I have a question." Alice said.

"Yes dear?" Jervis said, looking at her curiously.

"Why is a majority of the people that are um 'residents' here used to be doctors here?" Alice asked.

"Oh well you see: the doctors are as crazy as the inmates!" A familiar voice boomed, it was Harley. "I should know, I was one." She chuckled.

"Ello Harley." Alice said waving at the blonde, she cocked her head to the side hearing Alice's British accent.

"I never knew you were British." Harley said and sat by all of them.

"I am, but has the clown escaped?" She asked Harley.

"Yeah...but he'll come back for me. He always does." Her voice brightened up at the end.

"Mhm..." Jervis sarcastically agreed.

Harley bit her lip and yelled at him, "Ok he forgot those other times, but he won't forget this time!"

"Alright Quinn shut up!" A guard yelled, earning an eye roll from her.

"So Jervis that song will play every day." Alice said smiling.

"Oh really? How wonderful!" He said smiling, "What time?"

"Six o'clock."

"Oh goodie!" He said smiling, they finished up their food and went to their cells.


	7. Chapter 7

Madness is Wonderful

Chapter Seven

* * *

The day went by and it was now rec. time. They left and went to the recreational room. Alice's temper was high.

'_We are leaving today._' Alice said telepathically to Jervis.

'_Why_?' He thought, hoping she was listening.

'_I cannot stand this anymore..._'

'_Alice, if you wish. I will be on your side either way._' Jervis stated in his thoughts, Alice nodded then they were in the rec. room.

"Follow my lead." Alice said to Jervis, he nodded and followed her to a guard.

"Ello sir." Alice said to the guard.

"What do you want?" He snapped at her, making Jervis bite his lip, 'Don't you dare think about hurting my Alice...' Jervis thought and he clenched his hands into fists.

"You're going to get us out of the asylum." She demanded, staring dead into the guards eyes, "**Now**."

The guard's eyes widened, "Yes Miss Alice..." He said then walked them to the evidence room.

"Hattah here is your things." She said as she handed him a box of clothes, weapons, and his hat was in her hand. She put the hat on his head and leaned in for a kiss, he met her half way. Then she pulled away and got her things. Then they were escorted to the door by their "personal helper" And then escaped. Just like that.

Minutes later at the asylum Alice and Jervis were no where to be found, Jonathan knew what happened, but he wouldn't tell. He's a loyal friend to Jervis, even tho Jervis always beaten him at chess.

"Jonathan, do you know where Jervis or Alice is?" One of the doctors asked him sternly for the forth time.

"I've said it once, twice, even three times, and heck I'll say it again! I will not rat out my friends!" He yelled, it was not like Jonathan to raise his voice like that in anger. Especially if it was about a "_friend_".

"Fine, don't tell us. We would of let you out if yo-"

"Reverse psychology, I used it in my saner years. You can't fool me doctor. I know all your tricks." Jonathan said in a more horrifying tone, then they sent him to his new cell, in solitary confinement.

"Oh this is such a lovely place Jervis!" She said hugging him, "And I'm so happy I'm out of that god forsaken hole they call an asylum."

Jervis smiled, "I'm happy that you are happy." He said brushing the hair from her face.

"Hattah?"

"Yes Alice?"

"Can I change into my dress?" She asked, her baby blue eyes twinkling.

"Of course, I'd love to see you in that dress." He said smiling, she jumped happily and kissed his cheek then took the box that was hers and rushed to a room to change. He thought he should be in costume too so he grabbed his box and went to a different room. He came out in his costume, grinning and waiting for her to come out, "Alice? You almost ready?"

"Yeah give me a minute."

"Okay" he said, then she came out in her dress. Her dress looked a tad different than it did on TV. It was blue skirt, a white petticoat under her skirt, a blue corset, a white blouse under the corset, and a little white apron on the skirt with blood splashes on it. Then she had normal black Mary Janes, the tights that were clean and had no rips, and a black headband.

"My god...you're beautiful." He said, gawking at his perfect Alice.

"You really think so?" She asked him, he nodded, "You look really good in the hat." She smiled, he walked towards her and walked around in a circle, then stopped in front of her.

"I know." He smiled and kissed her, she rested her arms on his shoulders and he raped his arms around her waist. He pulled away and smiled kindly at her.

"Hattah, why are you so nice to me?" She asked, cocking her head to a side.

"Because I saw something in you, at first I only liked Alice, but now I love Alicia."

"You l-l-love me?" She asked, then he blushed when he realized about what he said.

"I...I do love you Alicia."

"I love you too Jervis." Alice said, his eyes widened. He pulled her into a passionate kiss and finally he wasn't lonely anymore.

_He would never be lonely again..._


	8. Chapter 8

Madness is Wonderful

Chapter Eight

* * *

'_I love you too Jervis_' was the words that echoed in his head. He always thought he would be a lonely hatter after Alice Pleasance, and then he found another Alice and she turned him into the police for the reward. He thought he would never meet anyone like Alicia.

"Jervis?" A light British voice called out to him, "You're staring into space again." Alice said smiling, he looked at her and smiled lightheartedly.

"Oh I was just lost in thought..." He said smiling, then patted her head, "Would you like to see your room?"

"Yes please."

"Alright, follow me." He said and walked towards the room, but stopped when he noticed she wasn't following him, "Alice what's wrong?"

She looked down, then looked back at him with big baby blue eyes. "Carry me?" She asked, putting out her arms.

"Alright..." Jervis mumbles as he rolled his eyes, then went to her and picked her up. "Better?"

"Very"

He smiled as she rapped her arms around his neck. He took her to her room that had wild colors everywhere. One wall was purple, one was yellow, one was blue, and the last one was pink. He had orange carpet and a red ceiling. He sat her down on the green bed that had yellow stripes and red polka dots on it.

"You are very colorful." She said, grinning.

"I hate the plain colors like white and grey, they remind me of the asylum." He said and kissed her lips gently.

"I hate that place too." She said with a frown.

"It's alright Alice, we will never go there again."

"So where are you sleeping?" She asked, sitting up in the bed.

"The living room."

"Why?"

"It wouldn't be polite to make the lady sleep on the couch." He said shaking his head, "it's just not right."

"Ok whatever you say." She said as she took his hat and put it on her head.

"Hey give it back!" He said reaching for the hat, he grabbed it but it was in her hand so she pulled him on the bed. Then handed him his hat. "Very funny Alice." He said smiling a little.

"Not really, I just wanted you to lay next to me."

"Oh..." He said, blushing a little, "You could of said that..." He muttered, then she kissed him softly. He pulled her closer as she ran her fingers through his hair. Her lips was so soft against his, her never wanted it to end. His eyes shot open when he noticed she pulled away and laid back on the bed. A small giggle came from her lips when she saw he was caught up in the moment.

"I-I-I enjoyed that." Was all he managed to say, flustered at his actions.

"I did too Hattah..." She said looking embarrassed, "that's why I stopped."

His eyes widened, understanding what she meant and shook his head, "I understand completely Alice."

"Ok."

"So what time is it?"

"Five thirty, why?" She asked, regaining to her normal self.

"I was getting a little hungry." He said, smiling normally.

"Me too." She added, scooting over to him.

"Do you want me to get you something?" He asked, some of his blonde hair was getting in his face.

"No I can cook, but you could help so it can be faster."

"Ok, I haven't shown you the kitchen anyways." He said holding on to he girl's hand.

"After you my good hattah." She said smiling innocently.

'_That British accent of your Alice makes you seem more innocent. I love how you make me think you aren't mad, until I see it in your eyes. Oh I just want to stare into your eyes forever, they're beautiful. I just could never tell you this, I couldn't manage to find the words-_" he thought to himself then remembered she could read minds. He looked over to her and she was blushing crimson. "Y-you heard my thoughts, didn't you...?" He asked, she nodded and he blushed and looked down. "I do think that, you know."

"I know, I heard it."

"I know...but are you upset?"

"Heavens no!" She exclaimed, "I love you Jervis, I don't want to be away from you."

"Oh Alice I love you too." He said and pulled her into a passionate kiss, it felt like forever. Every once in a while either one of them would forcefully push the other for dominance, then the other would push back. But right when she was about to push him once more she felt a tongue on her lips.

"J-Jervis?" She stuttered, her baby blues staring into his closed eyes.

"Alice, please..." He pleaded quietly, almost a whisper. He pulled her closer to him, his eyes still closed. She blushed at his pleading, but she couldn't say no to him. She leaned in to kiss him, then ran her tongue over his overbite. He hurried to take off his gloves then ran his fingers through her hair. "I've wanted to do that for forever" he whispered in her ear, causing small shivers to go down her back.

"I love you Jervis."

"I love you too, Alice."


	9. Chapter 9

Madness is Wonderful

Chapter Nine

* * *

The blonde woke up in his arms, '_It really happened..._' She thought to herself as she looked at him carefully. His gloves were across the room, his hat was still on him, and two piles of clothes were on the bed. Hers, and Jervis.

"Alice, are you awake?"

"Yes Hattah" she said as her British accent was invading in.

"I'm sorry for last night, I understand if you are regreti-"

"No! Please don't leave! Please don't make me leave!" She pleaded, putting her head in his chest. Her eyes were sealed shut, but tears were still flowing. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Sh sh sh it's alright. I will never leave you." He whispered, as she looked up into his eyes. Her body curled into his arms and his chin was on her head. "I'm running a little low on money, would you care to come with me on a heist?"

"I'd love to." She smiled kindly.

"We are leaving in an hour."

"Okay." She said and got up from the bed and grabbed her clothes, Jervis looked away from Alice, noticing she was still naked. She put on her undergarments and her dress, then glanced over at Jervis, who was still under the covers. "Are you alright?"

"Oh um yes I'm fine..." He muttered getting up from the bed and getting his clothes. He put on his underware and she giggled quietly. "What?"

"Tight briefs and a big bulge." She mumbled loud enough for him to hear her as she walked out the bedroom door. He was blushing when he heard that then scurried to find his other clothes. He was a muscular guy, not tight abs but had some muscles.

"Alice what are you doing in there?" He asked walking out of the room, only three buttons on his shirt buttoned up. He stopped when he was in the living room, he noticed that she wasn't wearing that small white blouse under her corset. So since she wasn't wearing it she was revealing a lot of cleavage, he blushed when he saw it.

"My blouse was in the wash, so I'm just going to wear this." She explained.

"Oh ok, um let me get you a weapon." He said, then walked out of the room. He came back in with a gold colored axe. "Are you ok with using an axe?"

"Yeah it's fine." She said smiling, then took the axe, "Light as a feather." She stated tossing it up and down.

"Let me get my coat, then we'll leave." He said and went to the bedroom to get his coat. All he could think about was her. _His_ Alice, she gave herself to him last night. Why? Why did she even like him? Why doesn't she kill him and leave? Those questions raced throughout Jervis' head.

'_I love you too Jervis_.'

That was why, nobody has loved him like that so he's never felt what it would be like. He put on his coat and grabbed his pistol.

"Jervis? You almost ready?" She asked from the other room.

"Yes, I just misplaced my coat and gun." He explained and went out of the room. He smiled seeing the exited blonde in front of him then kissed her lips softly.

"You ready to go?"

"You're very exited, aren't you?

"It's my first heist with you." She said then hugged him, "Of course I'm exited."

"Did you know that a heist is actually a date between villains?"

"Really?" She asked, her little blue eyes widening with curiosity.

"Yes, so we can't be late!" He exclaimed, picking her up bride style. She smiled and kissed his cheek as he carried her to the car. "Ugh where are the tweedles when I need them..."

"Who are the tweedles?"

"Two henchmen of mine representing Tweedledee and Tweedledum. They were taken to Gotham Police Department a month ago." He frowned, then sat her in the passengers seat.

""_Tweedledum and Tweedledee_

_Agreed to have a battle;_

_For Tweedledum said Tweedledee_

_Had spoiled his nice new rattle._

_Just then flew down a monstrous crow,_

_As black as a tar-barrel;_

_Which frightened both the heroes so,_

_They quite forgot their quarrel._"" She quoted to him, smirking, "Did they fight a lot?" She asked him, smiling.

"They did." Was all he said when he drove to the bank.

"Is this the bank?"

"Yes."

"It looks quite horrid."

"Contrariwise: the pleasant thing that most pleasant thing is money that is here, so the gothamites do not focus on the dicusting area." He explained, she nodded at his explanation. "Ok, are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes."

He came out of the car and she grabbed her axe, he opened the door for her and she went out. They walked in the bank and the people stared at the strange attire they were wearing. He shot his gun in the air and she put he axe on her shoulder. "Alright, hand in the money or its off with your head!" he yelled and she casually walked up to a fear struck teller.

"Can I have the code for vault A, B, and C?" She ask her, her eyes widened and she nodded then wrote down the numerical orders with a letter beside it. 'B: 3-1-4-7-6, A: 6-0-1-7-4, C: 8-2-5-0-7.' Was on the paper, she heard another gunshot and turned to see a person lying on the ground dead, fire was in Jervis' eyes then he looked up to her and they softened.

"Oh um did you get the codes?" He asked.

"Yes, just let me puck out some helpers..." She said evily and looked through the people. "You, you, you, and you." Said said as she pointed to two strong men that look alike, a teen girl, and a little boy. "You'll help us in our heists and other things."

"Yes miss Alice." She all said, Jervis already imagined the outfits he had in mind for them. The girl a Cheshire Cat, cat ears and a striped outfit. The boy the white rabbit, he'll have ears, a tail, a watch that can be used as a weapon, and a suit. The men as the tweedle-

"Jervis, you're staring in space again." A British voice called out, he looked at Alice and smiled.

"Sorry dear." He said then followed the helpers and her to the vaults. The little boy unlocked the vaults and the others got the money. She and he went out to the lobby area then saw something: a bat.

"What the-" she was about to curse, but Hatter stopped her.

"The jabberwocky!" He exclaimed.

Alice furrowed her brow and batman's eyes widened, "Miss Arch?"

"My name is Alice so enough with the formalities!" She yelled and swung her axe and it cut him arm a little, but he moved out of the way enough for her to not cut off his arm. Hatter started shooting at him, he dodged each one.

"You can't die can you?" He yelled at the bat.

""_Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;_

_All mimsy were the borogoves,_

_And the mome raths outgrabe._

_'Beware the Jabberwock, my son!_

_The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_

_Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun_

_The frumious Bandersnatch!'_

_He took his vorpal sword in hand:_

_Long time the manxome foe he sought—_

_So rested he by the Tumtum tree,_

_And stood awhile in thought._

_And as in uffish thought he stood,_

_The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,_

_Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,_

_And burbled as it came!_

_One, two! One, two! And through and through_

_The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!_

_He left it dead, and with its head_

_He went galumphing back._

_'And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?_

_Come to my arms, my beamish boy!_

_O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!_

_He chortled in his joy._

_Twas brillig and the slithy toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;_

_All mimsy were the borogoves,_

_And the mome raths outgrabe._"" Alice quoted then swung her axe again, sadly she missed. She felt a baterang connect with her wrist and she cried out in pain. Jervis saw her and he growled at the Jabberwock. He ran over to Alice and aided the girl.

"You imbecile!" He yelled at him still aiding Alice's wrist. "I've waited my whole lonely life for her!" Batman's eyes widened to see the younger girl in Hatter's arms cry and show emotion. If she was being controlled she would be emotionless.

"She chooses to be with you?" Batman asked, his eyes widening.

Jervis' eyes narrowed, "She does..." He growled, "Alice? Alice?" He called out to her, but there was no answer.

Alice pulled on his collar of his shirt the whispered in his ear: "Lights out Hattah, I've loved you and the time we've had, but now I must go..." after that her hand fell from his collar.

"Alicia?"

Batman's eyes widened, '_She...she is dead, I killed her..._' Batman thought.

"Alicia! Answer me!" He yelled shaking her, he put his finger to her neck trying to feel a pulse. There was none. He put his head to her chest, trying to hear her heart. No pulse.

Then like that, Jervis' world ended.


	10. Chapter 10

Madness is Wonderful

Chapter Ten

* * *

"It can't...it isn't..." The hatter muttered, holding the girl closer to him. "If it was so, it might be; and if it were so, it would be; but as it isn't, it ain't."

Batman watched the sad man in front of him cry. His love of his life. Dead. In front of him, and it was batman's fault. He killed her, in front of the one that she loved and he loved her back. Her bleeding stopped, only one sound filled the room and that was the sobbing of the Hatter.

Jervis closed her dead blue eyes, then laid her on the ground. "You...you did this..." He said looking at the killer in front of him, "You took her life...now you'll pay."

"Jervis please, I was throwing it at the axe. Not her wrist." Batman pleaded, only to be shot in the knee.

"I want to see you suffer, like I did when she died."

"Please!" He cried out in pain, Jervis growled.

"No! You killed my only chance for real love!" He kicked his chin, knocking him to the ground. He took Alice's axe, her sent of blood was still on it, making him tear up. "Off with your head!" He screamed. Then with a swing of the axe a head was left on the floor. The head of batman.

* * *

Jervis took the lifeless body home, then sat her on the couch. He wanted to feel her in his arms once more. He went to his room and turned on the TV to see a crying reporter. 'I'm Louise McDay and I'm reporting to you about the death *sniff* of our dark night. Batman.'

It did not comfort him at all to see that, so he grabbed the gold colored axe and swung it at the TV. His eyes filled with rage he calmed after that. He looked around the room, everything reminding him of her. The bed that they slept in last night and done lovely things in. The dresser that she leaned against when teasing him about his undergarments. He furrowed his brow and slashed the curtains on the room, the swung it at the mirror, then the bed, the the dresser. He was about to hit the night stand then he saw a picture. Him and Alice side by side. He fell to his knees and cried. He lifted himself up and reached under the pillow from his bed, to pull out a box.

"You could of stayed..." He muttered then opened the box to find a beautiful diamond ring.

He cried once more thinking of the last thing she said to him: "Lights out Hattah, I've loved you and the time we've had, but now I must go..."

He bit his lip and frowned. "You aren't dead...fate wouldn't do that in a million years..." He sat the open box on the dresser and left the room, to find the body of Alice wasn't there.


	11. Chapter 11

Madness is Wonderful

Chapter Eleven

* * *

"Alice?" He looked around, then face palmed, "she's dead she can't hear me, but how could she get up?" He asked himself and continued to look around the living room.

"_Jervis_?" A small voice called out for him.

"_Jervis_?" A faint whisper.

"_Jervis_?" The most gentle voice ever.

"_Hattah_?" A small...British voice. "...it's me...Alice."

His head jerked to see his Alice. Pale from loss of blood and the blood all over her dress. "Alice? Is it really you?" He asked, she nodded and he took off his gloves and ran his fingers through her hair. She was real, she was really there. He hugged her and cried softly, "I was so scared you were dead..."

"I would never leave you." She whispered. He pulled her into a passionate kiss and she ran her tongue over his overbite.

"Alice...I have to give you something."

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Right when I wake up you have a surprise for me, gosh." She teased, he kissed her lips forcefully, pushing her against him. He let go then ran his finger through her hair, she blushed at his sudden actions and then he darted to the room.

"Where, oh where is it?" He muttered, scurrying around the room. "Aha!" He exclaimed and grabbed the small box then darted back to the living room.

"Jervis what's this all about?" Alice asked confused.

"Alice when you...um 'died' I felt like I did. I couldn't bare without you next to me, I love you. I felt like I wouldn't ever find anyone like you. When I first had romantic thoughts about you, I was scared that you would leave like the others. But you didn't, and I love you for that and everything else so..." He opened the box to find a diamond ring, "Alicia Lillian Arch, will you be _my_ Alice?"

He bit his lip, thinking she would say no but: "Yes."

He pulled her into a passionate kiss and ran his fingers through her hair, then pulled away to put the ring on her finger.

"I love you Hattah."

"I love you too Alice."

**THE END**


End file.
